


Honey-Sweet

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Purple Prose, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Muriel’s Route, Wordcount: 100-500, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: When Muriel has a nightmare, it’s second-nature to you to help him relax enough to fall back asleep.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Honey-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Muriel’s route! Book.... uhh, 9 or 10? Whenever the paid scene where you guys are staying at the Shrieking Shrike happens.

Muriel’s head falls gently against your shoulder even as he mumbles a string of protestation against doing so, and the most tender smile finds its way onto your lips. 

_You don’t have to be strong all the time,_ you don’t tell him. Instead, the thought drifts languidly through your mind, as sticky as molasses and just as sweet. Your hand is in his hair before you think about it, stroking through dark strands and rubbing gently at his scalp. 

He melts, like warm honey, into your arms. 

_You don’t have to be strong here,_ you think sleepily, sliding your free hand into Inanna’s thick fur where she has placed herself protectively on your other side. _Not for me._

You don’t say it, but you think he understands it, because his eyes are closed and his body is curled towards yours like a plant feeling its way by warmth up towards the sun. There is no threat of Lucio here. There is no fear, no hurt, no anger. There is only you, and Muriel, and Inanna, each of you existing as your own entities and somehow, also, as one syrupy-soft one together. 

Your fingers cease their curling and twirling, slowly but surely, and hold with a loose grip to one soft lock of Muriel’s messy hair. Sleep creeps steadily along in the shadows, advancing with padded steps on all three of you at once. 

“...Thanks,” Muriel rumbles in a low voice, like he can only bring himself to say it in this quiet bubble of safety you’ve managed to create. You smile, even as you allow yourself to embrace sleep like a friend and lose yourself to its lilting, tempting wile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans!


End file.
